The Story of Cody
by TrixieMini
Summary: The Story of Cody is about a young Umbreon off to save his own world from becoming nothing. Rated M for rape, murder and lemon in future chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is told in Cody's point of veiw: **

**Note: I do NOT own pokemon, only this story. please reveiw! I have it rated M for pokerape and pokemurder. Please tell me how** I** did!**

It all started some years back, when I was an eevee. My parents decided it was time for me, Cronos, and Spike to evolve. Spike was given a thunder stone, turning him into a Jolteon. Cronos, on the other hand, was given a water stone, and evolved into a Vaporeon. Then, mama Leafeon turned to me and placed a small red fire stone in front of me by my paws. I looked down at it and blinked, then lifted my head and looked at her. "What's this for mama?" I asked her. "Well my child, my father gave me these three stones to give to three of my children. Your father and I are old and will not be having another litter, so you are to have this fire stone.""But mama," I started ,"I don't want to be a fire type Pokémon! I want to be an Umbreon!" My mama blinked as i...f I said something lethal. "Cody, my dear, you do not want to evolve to that! They are killers and mean and-""Not all are mean mama and I'll prove it!" I had raised my voice on accident. Throwing the firestone, it hit the wall and broke. She gasped and hit me hard across the face. She never struck me, or any of us really. I started to tear up. "Haha the little runt is gunna cry!" My eldest brother Spike, mocked. I got up and running at him, I used quick attack, running into the jolteon and knocked him over. I was soon tackled by a furious glaceon. "To your bed at once young eevee! I don't want to hear from you the rest of the night!" my papa growled. My ears went back, but not in fear, but in anger. "Papa! They kill me inside all the t-" I was then stricken again. "Now young man, to your bed now!" my papa stepped off me. I got up, but instead of heading to my bed, using quick attack, I fled the cave faster than Suicune. And that is all I ever wanted to see any of them, ever again...

In my time alone some elder Pokémon had come up to me and told me I was the chosen one. "Chosen one for what?" I asked, looking up at them. "The chosen one to save the world." A large bird elder replied. And thus I started my training. One night, I was told my training would become more extreme, and we had a feast! It was the best night ever! That same exact night, I evolved into the eeveelution I had always wanted to be, an Umbreon. And thus, I continued to train. As part of my training, I was told I had to keep myself from erecting my member, and thus, I would be on my way. But, before I left, the elders trusted me with the elder's stone. I was told not to use it and it would grant me wondrous miracles. After promising it would never leave my sight is when I left on my way, I thought I was prepared enough…

And that is how I ended up here, starving and searching for water, off to save the world from destruction...


	2. Chapter 2

**Again another calmer chapter, but next chaper is, likely to be more intresting.**

**Note: I do NOT own pokemon, only this fanfic.**

It hasn't been too long that I was away from the eldest I had lots of turning back. But I can't just go back now! It would be like I'm going to murder them! I sigh and look to the sky. "Why me?" I ask myself aloud. I was thinking of giving up, but then I heard the sound of running water. And over to it, thankfully the water is clean and I take a good drink. As I move to continue my journey, I hear a growl. I look over and that direction.  
"Don't move!" A very female voice says.  
I froze, but not because I was intimidated. The Elders trained me like this. I wait for her to come out.  
Hours pass and only the sound of growling fills the silence.  
"Who are you madame?" I ask calmly.  
Upon me asking, she stopped growling. The bush shakes as a shiny espeon steps out, eyeing me.  
" never had I been asked that," she said looking down at me. Upon being the runt f my litter, having her look down at me was not at all unusual.  
I look up slightly, she not be too much taller than I. "Well I'd like to start a new tradition," I tell her smiling ," so what is your name?"  
She smiles slightly and also blushing a bit. "My name is Shimmer. What's yours?"  
"Cody. Nice to meet you Shimmer," I smile ,"You have a very beutiful smile Shimmer."  
Her blush grows slightly. "Thankyou cody. You're very kind."  
"Would you like to come with me on a journey?"  
"I would enjoy that Cody."  
And thus we head out. As we are walking I look at her. Her green fur shimmering like a dimond when hit by the sun's rays that got thru the trees. I go to say something when we hear rustling in the bushes near by. cautiously, we look over...


	3. Author's Note

Hey Sorry Everyone for the lack of working on this! Been really buisy with school and what not. But now I'm back and will add next chapter asap!


	4. Appologies from me to you wonderful folk

**Sorry for the lack of story updating... The netbook I was writing it on crashed, so all my progress for the next chapter died with it. I will be working on a rechapter and will update asap. As soon as I get my LAPTOP fixed, the chapters should flow more stedily.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own pokemon, only this fanfic.**

**me: sorry for lack of posting! . Laptop had been busted then picked up a nasty virus. Buuuut it's all fixed now :D YAY  
Cody: *humph* about time!  
me: hey . quit you're whinning at least I didn't forget about you  
Cody: True, I guess that's a plus . Continue!  
me: Good boi! Now that I have my laptop back I can hopefully post more often. So enjoy this next chaper! :D**

* * *

My heart beats heavily as I look over at Shimmer. Not knowing of what she's thinkig or planning on doing, I whisper to her. "Shimmer, don't move."  
Did I honestly hope she'd listen? for Physcic type are one of the more cirious types. I watch her still as a stone as she stalks twords the bush.

Compleat shock, litterally, took over my body as something struck me. My vision goes black for a moment, and I hear shimmer scream. Haven been knocked down from the hit, vision blurry, I make out my opponents. A jolteon and a houndoom. The Jolteon pinned Shimmer down and she was strugling, but no use. Jumping back not a moment too soon as the houndoom fires flamethrower at me.

"W-wha?" I hear the houndoom, rather dumbfounded. Then the joleton snarels "Don't give him time to get away!"

'Wait, I swear I've heard that voice before!' i think as I charge up a faint attack. I run at the houndoom who looks very confused as he looks around for me. Ramming into his side, he ges flying. As I become visible I charge a dark ball and the houndoom stands back up.

I fire as he charges for a chrunch, not one of my personal favoritess honestly. I've been chomped before and it leaves a nasty gash if you're lucky.

"Gah!" the houndoom flips over, and a cruch is heard as he lands.

The jolteon looks over in panic for his partner. "Rex!?" Leaving shimmer he runs to the houndoom. That's when I take my change t get shimmer and get outa here, so I run over to her.

"Cody are you alright?" She asks as I help her up. "No time for quetions! Run!" And we take off, unsure if that jolteon is following or not.

* * *

**me: Sorry this chaper is sooooo short thou :( Not really sure what to put this far into the story at the moment!  
Cody: nice going you're probally boring the readers.  
me: D: ahh please don't be mad! But now readers, i want YOU to decide. Rex the houndoom, when he landed, whould he have snapped his neck and died and his jolteon friend seeks revenge? or should he have just landed on a stick?  
Cody: The first one sounds more interesting.  
Me: well I wan't asking you Cody now shuzap.  
Cody: make me :P  
me: Is that a challange?  
Cody: *gulp* Uh no no no I uh, will shut up now!  
me: good. *waves* Hope you readers continue reading for future chapers! Byee!**


	6. Chapter 4 - Through the eyes of Shimmer

Note:** I do NOT own pokemon, only this story. please reveiw!**

Me: So if you haven't guessed, i'm starting to name chapters. .  
Cody: So if you can help us out and suggest names for the earlier chapters, that would be great!  
Shimmer: Ooo Ooo! If you haven't guessed by the title, I'M telling THIS chapter!  
Me: . I think they know that xD  
Shimmer: :P  
Cody: SOoooooo with ought further ado, the chapter!

* * *

**** As we lay down for the night, I can't help but feeling I'm only getting in the way lately. Cody is trying all he can to keep me safe, and my cirious nature puts me in the way of danger. I look over to him and sigh.

Looking upon the small black pokemon made me wonder. How is he able to keep himself put together every day?  
He seems like the kind of pokemon who's had a ruff past. All the pain he must have went thru, and I only feel like I'm making his life worse.

"Cody?"

"Yes Shimmer?" He turns his head to look at me.

"I'm not getting in the way, am I?" I ask, tilting my head.

A few seconds pass and he chuckles. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I lie.

He looks at me, like he doesn't believe me. But seeing him shrug and curl up I know I'm safe, for now.  
"Night Shimmer. Try to get some shut eye." He yawns.

I nod. "Ok."

Curling up beside him, I feel the heat coming off his short-haired body. I'm honestly surprised pokemon haven't mistaken him for a female! At least, I know I did.

Shrugging I close my eyes for sleep.

:"Shimmer babe~"

I moan as I feel a paw rub against my face. Opening my eyes, I'm back at my exe's den. I sit up and look around.

"So glad you're up babe~ We didn't get to finish last night!" The flareon licked my cheek.

I blinked. _How did I get here?_  
_A dream, this had to be.._

Flame the flareon frowned, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for betraying you the way I did."

I stood up and growled. "Ya right!"

He started to walk twords me and I backed away. Before I knew it, he had me backed against the wall.

"You know, I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted you forever!" He says as he reaches for me.

Slapping his paw away, I snarel. "Why don't you leave me alone!"

"Sorry babe, but I still want one more night with you~" Pinning me down, I struggle to get away from his grip, but his weight keeps me down.

I could feel him pushing me up against the wall of the cave withought effort though I struggle against him.

I can feel his breath on my ear as he whispers "This will go a lot faster if you don't fight me.~"

I throw my head back as I feel his meat press against my flower unwillingly, thou he pushes my head back as he shoves into me.

He slowly pulls out, then slams back in.

My head clouds up and my eyes water as he slams into me. I yelp as he continues to force his weight on me. I start shaking...

"Shimmer! Shimmer!"


End file.
